Agony
by livdunham
Summary: Pareciera que el tumor repentino de Booth fuera lo peor que pudiese haberles pasado a todo el equipo forense del Jeffersonian, especialmente para Temperance Brennan, pero ¿será realmente la peor parte?   Pequeño relato sobre los pensamientos de Brennan.


Mi fuerte son los relatos cortos que describan sentimientos y es eso precisamente lo que les traigo a continuación, espero que les guste. **Espero sus reviews,** besitos :*

**Nota:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. (Ya me gustaría para poder hacer con ellos lo que quisiera en la serie :B)

**Día tres**

Era increíble la cantidad de páginas que llevaba escritas desde el día de tu cirugía, supongo que era una manera de mantenerme apartada de la cruda verdad, pero estaba harta de no querer afrontarlo y a pesar de no querer volver a pensarlo, los recuerdos invadieron mi mente.

Tu comportamiento en la sala de interrogación me alarmó por completo. Le hablabas a la nada y al parecer te había subido la presión; estabas alterado, la palpitación de tu vena se veía en tu cien, tu rostro estaba por completo rojo y tus ojos algo irritados, tuve que sacarte a la fuerza del lugar y obligarte a ir al hospital de inmediato.

Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero jamás me esperé una respuesta como la que dio el scanner.

-_Atrocitoma pilocítico cerebral_ –les dije a todos en cuanto me vieron llegar por el pasillo hacia la sala de esperas. Todos se alertaron ante la complejidad de aquellas palabras y tuve que explicar lo dañino que era- _Tumor cerebral, usualmente benigno_

Era como si todos nos negáramos a creer aquello, pero el peso de la mala noticia nos derrumbó por completo.

Mis nervios estaban de punta ya que comenzaron a prepararte para la cirugía en cuanto tuvieron los resultados y el hecho de permanecer a la espera en una habitación sin poder saber lo que sucedía me volvía loca.

Volví lentamente para hacerte compañía y me enternecí ante lo que vi.

Estabas sobre la camilla con la bata puesta viendo cómo preparaban las máquinas y te inyectaban agujas en los brazos y me buscabas a través de los cristales como un niño pequeño buscaba madre. Te veías tranquilo pero sabía que estabas hecho un mar de nervios como yo.

Me asomé por el cristal y esbozaste una sonrisa encantadora, como si el sólo hecho de verme ahí te quitara todos los pesares que aquel momento implicaba.

Me pediste estar contigo en la cirugía y así lo hice luego de que me pusieras en el caso de estar sentada leyendo revistas antiguas durante dos horas; sabías que no podría lograrlo, al igual que yo.

A pesar de estar ahí contigo, sujetando tu mano, observando tus ojos café que no soltaban los míos, fueron las dos horas más eternas de mi vida, una agonía escalofriante, porque sabía que con un solo minúsculo error podría cambiar todo e incluso perderte para siempre.

Me tensé ante esa idea y apretaste mi mano con delicadeza, como queriendo decir que todo estaba bien pero ni tú ni yo podíamos saberlo y eso me angustiaba más que nada.

La cirugía había terminado veinte minutos después de lo estimado y debí salir del quirófano para reunirme con los demás y darles las buenas noticias sin saber que la peor desesperación estaba por venir.

No habías reaccionado bien a la anestesia, entraste en coma y nadie sabía cuándo volverías a despertar. Desde ese momento, no he dejado tu lado nunca.

Hace dos días que no voy al trabajo, hace dos días que estoy sentada en este pequeño sillón con mi computador portátil sobre las piernas escribiendo un nuevo libro como excusa para evadir la realidad, hace dos días que veo enfermeras entrar y salir de la habitación, y desde hace dos días me siento como un alma naufragando en el limbo.

Hoy cumplo mi tercer día acá, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que los días anteriores, veo tu rostro, tomo tu mano y beso tu frente para volver a sentarme y comenzar a escribir. Si esta rutina tiene que llevarme un año encerrada acá, la tomaría con tal de estar a tu lado.

Cam, Angela, Sweets y Hodgins vienen a visitarte a menudo y como en cada visita me piden que vuelva al laboratorio pero ¿cómo puedo volver y fingir que todo está bien cuando puede suceder cualquier cosa acá?

Pensé en lo que tú me dirías si estuvieses despierto "_Ve a casa, Bones, yo estoy bien aquí, tengo pudines para comer hasta reventar y lo mejor de todo… televisión de primera_" y me esbozarías particular tu sonrisa. Pero no estabas despierto y no podría creer aquellas palabras si no las escuchaba salir de tu boca.

De un solo hecho estoy agradecida: el que no puedas verme derramar aquellas lágrimas que surgían de la nada al verte tendido en la cama cubierto de tubos transparentes y máquinas que me torturaban con su sonido constante. Por otro lado, deseo que me vieras llorar, ya que significaría tenerte de vuelta.

De algún modo me siento responsable de que estés hospitalizado. ¿Cuántas veces has resultado herido por mí culpa? No es la primera vez que te veo en un hospital sin poder moverte y tampoco es la primera vez en que deseo estar en tu lugar. Has arriesgado mucho por mí y no es justo, no si tienes que correr riesgos por mí vida.

Según los médicos tu actividad cerebral funciona correctamente y que el momento crítico había acabado, sin embargo no puedo estar tranquila por muy alentadora que sea la noticia hasta no tenerte de vuelta manejando el SUV hacia el Jeffersonian.

Comenzaste a abrir los ojos de a poco, la brillante luz te hizo entornar la mirada y me observaste acercarme a ti con la confusión sembrada en tu rostro. Te sonreí.

-_¿Booth? –_pregunté con una amplia sonrisa, me observaste detenidamente con el entrecejo fruncido

Estaba preparada para cualquier reacción típica tuya, menos para esa:

_-¿Quién eres? _–Preguntaste y quise clavarme una jeringa llena de aire en las venas

Sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos.

-_Soy Temperance, soy Bones, Booth, ¿no me recuerdas? _–Se me quebró la voz

Negaste y observaste la habitación, confundido y salí del lugar, desesperada por un médico que me explicara lo que estaba sucediendo, pues me negaba rotundamente a escuchar a las voces en mi cabeza que gritaban las posibles respuestas sobre tu amnesia.

"_Algo cambió" _Pensé para mí misma mientras esperaba al médico, dando vueltas como una loca. "_O quizá algo salió mal durante la cirugía." "Tal vez algo pasó mientras dormía, pero de ser así me habría dado cuenta ¿verdad?" "Seguramente es un efecto secundario típico post operación" _

"_-¿Quién eres?" _Recordé. No, me había equivocado por completo. Nada había sido peor en mi vida que eso. Peor que ser engañada y casi asesinada por un traidor del FBI, peor que ser sepultada viva, peor que haberte perdido durante horas al ser capturado por el sepulturero, peor que haber escuchado la noticia de tu tumor y peor que tu estado de coma. Esas dos palabras habían sido la peor experiencia que había tenido jamás en mi vida.


End file.
